The Missing Slayer
by Luiz4200
Summary: Rose isn't the first one to be taken by the Huntsclan. A former Huntsboy has been rescued and taken back to his family several years ago and now has a normal life. Could he be closer than we think?
1. ParentTeacher Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any characters from the series.**

**The Missing Slayer**

**Chapter 1: Parent-Teacher Meeting**

That night there's a parent-teacher meeting at Millard Fillmore Middle School and another one at the school Haley attends. Jonathan and Susan agreed that he would take Jake to his meeting and she would take Haley to hers.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

"Now I understand why you can't stand Rotwood, son." Jonathan comments. "He keeps implying you're a dragon. Like they actually exist."

Jake sheepishly laughes.

"Yo, Jake." Trixie says and Jake sees her and Spud.

"Hi, guys." Jake replies.

"Has anyone seen that Rose girl my Jakers likes?" Jonathan asks. "I've always wanted to meet her."

"She's right there, Mr. Long." Spud points to Rose.

"Thank you." Jonathan Long says and then takes Jake to where Rose is. "Hi, Rose. I'm Jake's Dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Long." Rose replies. "This is my uncle, Hunter Killdragonosa."

"Hi, Mr. Killdragonosa. Nice to meet you." Jonathan says.

"Nice to meet you, too." Mr. Killdragonosa replies. "Your surname is Long, right? Like in Jonathan Long?"

"Exactly." Jonathan replies. "How do you know my first name?"

"Might have heard it from the radio two decades ago." Mr. Killdragonosa replies.

"Nope. I don't recall ever having my name mentioned in any radio." Jonathan comments.

'_The dragons must have erased his memory of one of them dating him like my Huntsmaster thought.'_ Mr. Killdragonosa thinks. "My mistake, then."

"Okay." Jonathan replies and then notices something on Rose's arm. "Mr. Killdragonosa, why do you let your niece wear a tattoo?"

"This is a birthmark." He explains.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone mistakes it for a tattoo." Rose comments.

"Dad." Jake intervenes out of fear either his Dad or the Huntsmaster figure the truth out. "Don't you wanna meet the parents of my other friends?"

"Sure, Jakerino." Jonathan says and then leaves the Killdragonosas.

"Uncle, what was that?" Rose asks.

"I'll tell you on the way home." Mr. Killdragonosa explains.

"Uh-oh. Trouble ahead." Rose comments as she sees Brad and his Dad coming.

"Yo, Roselicious. The Bradster is here. Oh, and this is my Dadster."

"Oh, so that's the Roselicious you talk about." Brad's Dad comments. "Nice to meet you. I am Officer Morton."

"I'm Rose and this is my uncle Hunter Killdragonosa." Rose replies.

"Rose, Brad never told me you had a tatoo on your hand." Officer Morton says.

"It's a birthmark." Rose explains.

"Sorry." Officer Morton replies.

"We're already used to this." Mr. Killdragonosa comments.

"Anyway, Brad, aren't we gonna say hi to your friends from the football team?" Officer Morton asks. Brad nods and then they go to another side of the hall.

During a conversation with the Carters and the Spudinskis, Jonathan Long excuses himself and goes to the bathroom claiming he needs to make a phone call. Unbeknownst to the others, he literally means it.

"FBI? Here is Jonathan Long."

**What's Jonathan Long about to do? Does the title already make sense to you? Please review?**


	2. Time for the Truth

**Chapter 2: Time for the Truth**

Jonathan Long is driving his son back home when he decides it's time for a father-son talk. "Jake."

"What's up, Dad?" Jake asks, apprehensive of his father's seriousness.

"Jakers, did your mother ever tell you about a dream I had in 1986 about dragons?" Jonathan asks, reminding Jake about the time travel fiasco.

"Well, I remember Mom telling that she was from a family of dragons, you initially rejected her and called her a monster but then some crazy people kidnapped you so you would turn her to them but you had a change of heart." Jake explains, still worried about what made his father recall that mess.

"Funny, Jake." Jonathan comments. "It's true I called her a monster in that dream but I never told that part so there's no way you could have learned that from her. _You're_ the one from the future I met in that 'dream'."

"No, Dad." Jake replies. "Dragons don't exist."

"Jake, if I dreamed that whole thing, how come I heard some people the next day talking to me about a phone call I gave about finding out my girlfriend was a dragon?" Jonathan asks.

Jake then remembers Rose's 'uncle' talking about his father on a radio show and figures out how the Huntsclan found him back then. Jake is also afraid the Huntsmaster might decide to check upon his family again.

"Fine, Dad." Jake sighs. "I'm a dragon. Sorry we lied to you."

"It's okay, Jakers." Jonathan comments. "You were afraid of my reaction. And, to be honest, the only reason I've pretended to believe the dream thing was to prevent your time travel from causing further damage."

"Well, I'm glad you understand but the Huntspunk might be after you again." Jake replies.

"Don't worry, Jakers." Jonathan says. "When I've noticed Rose's bitrthmark I've realized she's the abducted baby I've read about on newspapers years ago and tipped the FBI. The Huntsclan will have their own share of trouble."

"Huntsclan?" Jake asks. "What do you know about them?"

"I have a secret of my own, Jakers." Jonathan Long says. "It all started when... LOOK OUT!" He yells as he sees a purple dragon landing in front of them.

"Chang." Jake angrily says. "Dad, stay in the car." Jake seriously says as he leaves the car to fight Chang. Both dragons start by breathing fire at each other. Realizing it's not taking them anywhere, they decide to engage a corporeal fight. Eventually, Chang traps Jake within a sphinx hair net. "American Dragon, I should slay you now but you'll be of more use as a bait for your your grandfather."

Jake and Chang hear a battlecry not unlike the one from Huntsgirl except it comes from a man. "Hiyaaaaahhhh." Jonathan Long says as he kicks the left side of Chang's face.

"Foolish mortal, don't you understand you're fighting a superior being?" Chang asks.

"All I understand if the fact you're what I've taught dragons to believe." Jonathan explains as he keeps a battle stance. Chang tries to hit him with her claws and her tail but he dodges all attacks. Chang then tries to hit him with a net thrown by her staff but he not only avoids being trapped inside the net but also manages to throw the net back at her but she also evades it.

"You." Chang says. "You're a dragon slayer. And yet you're the American Dragon's father? Oh, how ironically funny." She says and then flees.

"You okay, Jakers?" Jonathan asks as he frees Jake from his net. Rather than answering, Jake backs away from his father. "No need to be afraid of me, son."

Jake is now thinking. _'Should I trust him? Well, he's my Dad and Rose accepts me.'_ "Fine, Dad. I'm just surprised. But, if you're of the Huntsclan, why didn't they use it to make you tell about Mom two decades ago?"

"It took place a few years after I was found and taken back to my family." Jonathan explains. "We had even changed our names. Fortunately it and the fact I used to cover my face with a mask in my Huntsclan days kept them from knowing who I was."

"Wow!" Jake exclaims. "Gramps will be so shocked."

"Well, I guess it'll be necessary since a Huntsman who was involved back then met me again." Jonathan comments. "What if he decides to burn or eat me? He already doesn't like me even not knowing I'm a former slayer."

"Don't worry, Dad." Jake replies. "He accepts Rose."

"You guys already know about her?" A shocked Jonathan asks. "And what do your mother and Haley think about it?"

"Actually, I never told them about Rose being Huntsgirl." Jake replies.

"Afraid they'll forbid the relationship?" Jonathan asks.

"Nah, just waiting until she is old enough to leave the Huntsclan and I'm old enough Mom won't have a say on it." Jake explains.

"You think Mom will accept it?" Jonathan asks.

"Maybe." Jake answers. "But first we'll have to talk about the time travel since the Huntspunk remembers you from that day."

**LINE BREAK – The Huntslair**

"Huntsmaster, what was that talk at the meeting?" Huntsgirl asks.

"As part of my first official assignment, I had to abduct Jonathan Long, who had recently learned his girlfriend was a dragon, so he'd reveal her identity." The Huntsmaster explains. "We've captured him but he refused to tell. We'd torture him even more but a bunch of dragons rescued him. He'd recapture him but the Huntsmaster of the time believed the dragons had already left his life and erased his memory of them. Meeting him again I believe it to be true."

**Still liking this fic?**


	3. No Slayers in this Family

**Chapter 3: No Slayers in this Family**

Jake and Jonathan are entering home. Fortunately Lao Shi is already there to discuss details about the next family reunion in Florida so it won't be necessary to call him for the emergency.

"Jakers, why don't you help your Grandfather while I'll go upstairs to pick up some stuff I wanna show you?" Jonathan asks as he goes to the attic.

"Mom. Haley. G." Jake whispers. "Remember about when Fu and I went back in time?"

"Yes, young dragon." Lao Shi answers. "You almost caused the Huntsclan to learn the truth from your father. Why are you talking about this now?"

"Because the Huntspunk was at the parent-teacher meeting and mentioned about dragons to check out if Dad still remembers it all or not." Jake explains.

"Well, young one, you must consult with Rose during your next dream to see if he suspects anything or not." Lao Shi replies.

"Wait a minute, Dad." Susan asks. "Why was the Huntsman at the meeting and how can that Rose girl Jake loves know anything about the Huntsclan?"

"Didn't Jake tell you, Susan?" Lao Shi asks. "Rose is our contact within the Huntsclan. She's the Huntsgirl."

"Dad, are you telling me that, ever since last year, my son's been dating the very same girl who tried to kill him several times?" Susan angrily asks.

"Well, it stopped after they learned about each other's identites." A nervous Lao Shi replies. "The slaying attempts, I mean."

"Dad, why didn't you tell him not to see her anymore?" Susan asks. "Even better, why didn't you have her throw at some damp cell in a magical prison, which is where all slayers belong?"

"Some slayers see past their hatred." Jake replies.

"Jake, she's just playing a trick on you." Susan interrupts her son. "Slayers can't be trusted. I want no slayers in this family. Is that clear, mister?"

Lao Shi signals Jake to accept her decision. "Okay, Mom." Jake sadly replies.

"Don't worry, Kid." Fu whispers. "Just give her some time."

Jake then goes to his room, where his father, equally sad, is waiting for him. "You heard it, right?" Jake asks.

Jonathan nods. "That's one of the reasons I didn't tell her. The other being the time travel thing. Now there's a few things I'd like to show you." He then produces some newspaper articles. "I was taken away from my family as a baby by the Huntsclan. When my Huntsmaster decided it was time for me to attend a regular school. When somebody put some itchy substance on my shoes. While I was barefoot scratching myself, a teacher noticed my birthmark and, remembering about the news of my babynapping and called the authorities about me. Eventually the FBI gave your grandparents, your Aunt and myself a new set of identities. The hard part for them was leaving their friends from that time and for me was accepting them as my real family."

"Well, Rose already knows about having a real family thanks to her dream charm." Jake comments. "But, is it really necessary to give her a new identity?"

"Well, the FBI is surely gonna offer it but it's up to her family to accept it or not." Jonathan replies. "If they do, you can use the dream charm until she becomes of age and opts to return. If they don't, even better."

"But Mom said."

"Jakers, if you could hide it from the Huntsclan, you can hide from your Mom as well." Jonathan replies.

"Sometimes I fear she might pose a bigger obstacle than the Huntsclan." Jake comments.

"Aren't you willing to risk it for your love?" Jonathan asks. Before Jake has a chance to answer, they hear someone opening the door. "Jake, Mom told me to see if you're talking to that"

"Ever heard about knocking, Haley?" Jonathan asks with a stern face.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Apology accepted, Haley." Jonathan replies. "Now I'll take these old papers back to the attic and then I'll help your Mom to pack for the reunion."

"Jake, Mom wants me to make sure you're not trying to talk to that slayer." Haley says as soon as she is sure her father is out of hearing range. "Do you have any idea of how much you've risked our family by revealing your identity to her? By association she would be able to lead the Huntsclan to all our dragon relatives."

Jake lets the statement sink in. It had never occurred to him it could happen. "S-sorry."

"Well, I hope the Dragon Council has more common sense than Grandpa." Haley comments. "He really believes a slayer can reform. Anyway, can I get your dream charm? Mom told me to confiscate it from you so you won't talk to that slayer anymore."

"Haley, is that really necessary?" Jake asks, moaning.

"What's going on here?" Jonathan asks, reentering Jake's bedroom.

"Dad, remember that pretty stone Rose gave me?" Jake asks. "Haley is trying to take it from me."

"Haley, why do you want something that means so much for your brother?" Jonathan asks with a demanding tone.

"Because Mom told me to take it from him." Haley answers.

"And why would she want it?" Jonathan asks, pretending he doesn't know the answer.

Haley thinks before answering. "Because she doesn't approve his girlfriend."

"Why not?" Jonathan asks.

"I, er, don't know per sure." Haley answers.

"In that case, I'll go talk to her. And don't even try to take from your brother anything that has sentimental value to him because of his girlfriend. Is that clear?" Jonathan says.

"Yes, Dad." Haley answers and then Jonathan leaves Jake's bedroom. "Now I understand why you don't like lying to Dad about our draconic heritage." Haley comments to her brother.

Jonathan then gets back to the living room and meets Susan. "Susan, do you have anything against Jake's girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?" Susan nervously asks, fearful for her family's secret.

"Because I was walking in front of Jake's room and I've heard Haley asking for something his girlfriend gave him." Jonathan explains. "And she said she was doing it because you don't approve his girlfriend."

"I, er, Jonathan, do you know about the several times Jake misses curfew?" Susan asks. "I'm afraid she's the cause of it."

"Then what about inviting her for a dinner?" Jonathan suggests. "Or a study session? Then we could get to know her and only then get to know how much of an influence she is on his life."

Susan is now desperately trying to come up with an answer that doesn't include telling him about the whole dragon thing. "W-well, it seems nice. Let's talk more about it after we get back from the family reunion." She says, hoping he'll forget the whole thing by then. However, she feels that won't be the case.

"Fine." Jonathan replies. "After the reunion, then."

"Jonathan, talking about the reunion, my Dad is afraid of flying." Susan comments. "Do you mind driving him to Cathy's?"

"Okay." Jonathan replies, knowing she's probably lying to keep him from knowing she comes from a family of dragons. "I'll drive him."

**Please review. Do you like this fic so far?**


	4. Telling the Truth

**Chapter 4: Telling the Truth**

Jonathan is driving Lao Shi to Florida when they listen to something very interesting on the radio. "Attention, listeners. A baby who had been abducted over thirteen years ago has been found. No names will be disclosed in order to protect the identities of the innocent people involved but the FBI told that the rescue wouldn't have happened without help from an anonymous citizen who recognized the kidnapped girl by noticing her dragon-shaped birthmark."

"You're welcome." Jonathan comments.

"What?" Lao Shi asks.

"I am the one who tipped the FBI on Rose's whereabouts." Jonathan explains. "I've recognized her birthmark at the last parent-teacher meeting."

"How honorable." Lao Shi comments. "Now that you've mentioned it, I recall you've got worried when the kidnapping became public. You've even convinced my daughter to forget the hospital and get a midwife to help with Jake's birth."

"That kidnapping scared lots of expectant parents back then." Jonathan comments.

**LINE BREAK – Aunt Cathy's condo**

"Isn't that wonderful, Jake?" Susan asks, as she also heard the news. "The Huntsgirl will be taken back to her original family and away from us forever. Just like what happened to the missing slayer."

"Huh?" Jake asks.

"A few decades ago, even before your father and I first met, a little boy who has been kidnapped by the Huntsclan as a baby, not unlike that slayer you unfortunately fell in love with." Susan explains. "He never bothered us before the FBI found him and took him back to his family so the dragon order never tried to learn his new identity."

"And what will you do if, for some reason, you ever meet him?" Jake asks.

"Well, I'd never be able to tell if I ever see him." Susan explains. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, nothing." Jake lies. Susan notices it but a noise outside keeps her from making further questions.

"What's going on?" Susan asks.

"The Dark Dragon is here!" Cathy exclaims. They all go to the beach and, indeed, the Dark Dragon is there. So is former Councillor Chang. "American Dragon, this is the last chance for your family to join our cause."

"Never." Jake replies.

"In that case, prepare for your destruction." The Dark Dragon replies.

"I've defeated you before." Jake scoffs. "I can do that again."

"You only defeated me before because you had a lot of help." The Dark Dragon replies. "Now I also have." Then it's revealed the Dark Dragon has brought help in form of a gang of magical sharks and some magical foes Jake faced in the past.

All other dragons who already have powers took over their dragon forms in order to fight.

**LINE BREAK – Inside the house**

Jonathan and Lao Shi arrive and wonder where everybody else is. Lao Shi suggests Jonathan to look for them inside while he goes outside. After lao Shi leaves, Jonathan notices the Dark Dragon's shade demons and heads back to the table.

Back outside, the Dark Dragon is focusing himself on Jake. The dragons on the good side are surprised by the presence of Jonathan Long.

"Jonathan, I can explain." Susan pleads.

"Susan, did you really think I'd live the rest of my life believing what happened that night was only a dream?" Jonathan asks, much to Susan's shock.

Jonathan then picks a shining dish and a camera to create a flash powerful enough to destroy the shade demons as light is their weakness.

"How did he know how to rid himself of them?" Lao Shi asks to no one in special.

"Very clever for a slayer." The Dark Dragon comments, much to the surprise of the other dragons minus Jake and Chang, who already knew about it.

"How dare you call my father a slayer?" Haley asks.

"Do you mean your brother didn't tell you?" Chang maliciously asks. "Your father had no choice but reveal the secret to him when I attacked them."

"Jake. Dad." Haley pleads. "Please tell me they're lying."

"We'll talk about that later, Haley." Jake replies. "Now we have a Dark Dragon to defeat."

While they're busy on their fight, Susan is thinking about the recent revelations.

"Susan, I knew you weren't picky when you married a non-magical human being but marrying a slayer?" Cathy mocks her.

The goblins are the first bad guys to run away from the battle. After that, the dragons gain more confidence. When the sharks are defeated, the other bad guys Chang and the Dark Dragon brought to the island flee, and the two evil dragons decide to do the same.

"It isn't over, dragons." The Dark Dragon says and then leaves in a puff of smoke. Jonathan then stares at the dragons, who are too shocked to know if they should be grateful for his help or hate him for his past as a slayer.

"Well, well, well." Jake's cousin Greggy comments. "It seems _I'm_ gonna be the new American Dragon."

"Yo, Greggy, what are you talking about?" Jake asks, wondering about Greggy's comment.

"It's Gregory." Greggy replies. "And I'm talking about how the Dragon Council will react when they learn about your father being a slayer. You know, despite the fact your mother is the only one of your parents you owe your draconic heritage to, the Dragon Council evaluated the both of them in order to decide if they accept you or not as the American Dragon. Initially they considered him to be brave and loyal but once they know he's a slayer no child of his will be accepted as the American Dragon."

"That's right, Gregory." Greggy's mom, Cathy, adds. "We'll talk to the Dragon Council next morning." She then talks to Jonathan. "Now leave, slayer, or my son will burn you to a crisp."

"After what he just did for us, how dare you to treat him like that?" Jake asks in protest.

"Jacob, I know he's your father but he's a slayer." An old dragon lady replies. "He's probably spying on us all this time."

"Mom." Jake pleads. "Remember back in 1986? He refused to tell your identity to the Huntsclan."

"What?" Haley asks. "Didn't he just recently learned about all that dragon stuff?"

"Thanks to Jake's time travelling, he learned the truth back then but after all the trouble it caused we decided to trick him into thinking he dreamed the whole thing." Lao Shi explains.

"Well, I bet they reminded him everything and he was only sent here to spy on us." Susan comments. "He probably set up things between Jake and the Huntsgirl."

"Susan." Jonathan pleads.

"Don't _Susan_ me, you slayer." Susan angrily replies. "If your Hutnsclan life is really in the past, why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"Susan, we don't like talking certain things and"

"I'm not listening." Susan replies. "And Jake, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were the one who said _no slayers in this family_, remember?" Jake replies.

"And I maintain it, Jake." Susan replies. "Now lets get back to New York so I can fill divorce papers."

"Haley, please, say something." Jonathan pleads but Haley is hiding behind Susan's legs.

"Jonathan, I still need somebody to drive me back to New York." Lao Shi comments.

**Please review.**


	5. Reactions from Friends and Councillors

**Chapter 5: Reactions from Friends and Councillors**

The Longs (minus Jonathan) fly back to their home. Susan still can't get over the fact she married a dragon slayer.

"Mom, don't you think you're overreacting?" Jake asks.

"Jake, I don't know which tricks those slayers are playing on you but hopefully the Dragon Council will reverse the effects of any magical object they've used on you after your grandfather's hearing." Susan replies.

"Hearing?" Jake asks, confused.

"As a member of the dragon order, he's supposed to investigate the possible magical backgrounds of anyone who gets too close to our family." Susan explains. "The Dragon Council is mad at him for not noticing until now his son-in-law is a dragon slayer."

"What do you think the Dragon Council is gonna do, Mom?" Haley asks.

"I think they'll either lock him away in some magical prison or find another way to keep him away from us." Susan explains.

Not wanting to hear any of it, Jake goes to his bedroom and meets Rose in the dream realm.

"Hi, Jake." Rose says.

Jake can't help but notice some sadness in Rose's voice. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Don't take it bad, Jake." Rose replies. "I like that the FBI took me back to my real family. It's just that I'm afraid my family will take me away from the school and the dream realm will be the only place where we'll meet each other until I reach adulthood and leave the protection program."

"Well, I can get some advice from Dad on how to cope with this change on life." Jake suggests.

"Why him?" Rose asks.

"You weren't the first slayer to be kidnapped by the Huntsclan." Jake explains. "He was taken by the Huntsclan and found back, not unlike you. The only downside on it is that Mom isn't taking it well. She wants _no slayers in this family_." He then notices Rose's hurt look. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies. "I understand your family, at least the part of it made of dragons and humans who know about the magical world, would object to our relationship. They're only trying to protect you."

"I know, but they're overreacting." Jake comments.

"Just give them some time." Rose replies. "You also needed it. Remember how you kept avoiding me during the first days after you learned my secret? And to think I never suspected a thing."

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings back then." Jake says.

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies. "You were fearing for your life."

"But don't worry, Rose." Jake says. "Now you're no longer in the Huntsclan it's a matter of time until we can be together. I'll wait until your return and I can take the time to convince Mom to accept you."

Rose would reply but Jake suddenly vanishes from the dream realm.

"Jake, please wake up." Haley pleads. "I had a nightmare."

"Huh?" Jake asks.

"The Huntsman and the Huntsgirl were chasing me." Haley explains. "He was sounding like Dad. And, when you came and took away his dragon skull, he-he-he was Dad."

Now Jake is shocked.

"He and that Rose girl you like then said they could never love freaks like us." Haley adds.

"We aren't freaks." Jake calmly says. "And neither Dad or Rose think we are. And I'll prove that."

"How?" Haley asks.

"If we both hold my dream charm while we sleep we can both visit them in their dreams." Jake explains and then both siblings go to the dream realm.

"Jake?" Jake and Haley hear Rose ask.

"Over here, babe." Jake replies.

"Jake? Who's she?" Rose asks, pointing at Haley.

"This is my little sister." Jake explains. "Haley had a nightmare about Dad being a slayer and trying to kill us."

"And you were there, too." Haley adds, pointing at Rose with hate in her voice.

"Don't worry, Haley." Rose nicely says. "I don't hate dragons anymore." She then offers a handshake but Haley is too afraid to accept it.

"Haley." Jake scolds.

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies. "Like I said, your family is trying to protect you. Just give her some time."

"Okay." Jake says. "Meanwhile, I'm taking Haley to see Dad. Wanna join us?"

Rose agrees and then they go to Jonathan Long's dream, where he is having a nightmare as well. He is surrounded by several dragons, including dream versions of Jake, Haley, Susan and Lao Shi.

"For bearing the Huntsclan birthmark, you'll be sentenced to death." A dragon says.

"_Familia_, please, do something." Jonathan pleads.

"Silence." Dream Susan demands.

"Jakers, it's me, your Dad." Jonathan says.

"I don't have a father." Dream Jake replies. "If I had, he wouldn't be a slayer."

"Haley." Jonathan pleads.

"Stay away from me." Dream Haley replies.

"Now I understand why I never liked you." Dream Lao Shi comments.

"Dad, my kids missed their lunch. What about letting them eat this slayer?" Dream Susan suggests.

"No way." Jake replies as he, Haley and Rose appear and fight the dream dragons.

"What happened?" Jonathan asks.

"We just saved you from a nightmare." Jake explains. "We came here to visit you in the dream realm and found you facing hatred from dream versions of us. This isn't even what the council room looks like."

"You didn't expect an exact replica in a dream of someone who never saw the real thing, did you?" Jonathan asks in reply.

"Point taken." Jake replies. "But what about those nightmares?"

"They started after I told you about my past as a member of the Huntsclan." Jonathan explains.

"Why did you never tell me about them?" Jake asks.

"When I wake up, I realize they aren't real." Jonathan explains. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Haley had a nightmare where you and Rose tried to kill her so Rose and I brought her here so she'd know you're not like that, Dad." Jake explains.

"Is that true, Haleykins?" Jonathan asks with his usual tone.

"Yes." Haley answers. "And I'm surprised you had a similar fear. I always thought 88 and 89 were the only slayers who actually felt any kind of fear."

"Who?" Jonathan asks.

"Two clumsy Huntsboys who keep bragging about how they're going to slay their first dragons but run away whenever they actually meet a dragon." Rose explains.

"Oh, yeah, I've met people like that back in the academy but how come a Huntsmaster picks them as apprentices?" Jonathan asks.

"You know, I've been asking myself the same thing." Haley comments.

"Well, when they've introduced their list of magical creatures slain by them, they forgot to mention it all happened in videogames." Rose explains.

"Rose, I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet." Jonathan comments. "I'm Jonathan Long. Jake's father."

"And I'm Rose. Jake's girlfriend." Rose replies.

"Rose, what's like finally meeting your true family?" Jonathan asks. "Any trouble accepting the fact the Huntsclan isn't the real one?"

"Actually, I've already learned the truth during one of my trips to the dream realm." Rose explains.

"And is that what made you stop hating dragons?" Jonathan asks.

"No, Mr. Long." Rose answers. "My hatred stopped during the Great Equinox Hunt when I was about to slay your son and he decided I should say goodbye to him on his human form."

"Jake, you took a big risk." Jonathan comments. "By learning your identity, she could lead the Huntsclan to all dragons in the family."

Jake is silent at this comment. Jonathan decides to break the mood. "Rose, you seem to be a nice girl. I'd suggest you to try to convince your parents to refuse the FBI's protection but I'm not so sure the Huntsclan would really leave you alone that easy."

"Don't worry, Mr. Long." Rose says. "I think they will."

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

In the next morning, Sun Park asks to talk to Jake after her Home Economics class. "Jake, is your father really a dragon slayer?" She asks.

"Not anymore, Sun." Jake replies. "He was rescued years ago just like Rose."

"And how is your family taking it?" Sun asks.

"Haley was afraid of him at first but she's alright now." Jake explains. "Mom won't talk to him and Gramps isn't sure about how he should feel."

"Okay." Sun replies.

**LINE BREAK – The cafeteria**

"Really?" Trixie asks. "Big L has the birthmark?" Jake nods.

"Oh, no." Spud exclaims. "First your girlfriend and now your own Dad. Who's gonna be the next one trying to slay you? What if it's me? Huntsgirl's mask fits me, remember?"

"Chill out, Spud." Jake says. "Dad and Rose won't harm me. And neither would you."

Spud shows a sign of relief. "Thanks, bro. Wanna hit the half pipe with us this afternoon?"

"Sorry, but the AmDrag needs to meet the Dragon Council to discuss Dad." Jake replies.

**LINE BREAK – The Isle of Draco**

"And I thought the Huntsclan had prepared me for everything dragons could do." Jonathan comments after leaving the magical elevator.

"You get used to it, Dad." Jake replies.

They then enter the council room, where their family and the Dragon Council are waiting for him. "What is _he_ doing here?" Susan asks, pointing an accusing finger at Jonathan.

"Susan, we're here to judge him, remember?" Lao Shi calmly asks. "He must be allowed here to explain his case."

"Ahem." Councillor Andam says. "Jonathan Long, after reviewing your records, we came to the conclusion you have never done anything that could be considerated a violation of the magical lays so you'll be free to go as soon as this meeting is over." The other councillors nod in agreement.

"Thank you." Jonathan replies.

"That can't be." Susan replies. "He's a slayer."

"Former slayer." Jake replies.

"As for your wedding, we don't have any objections." Councillor Kulde replies. "You and Susan may decide by yourselves is you wish to continue or not."

"And for you, Dragon Long, despite the shocking news about your father's past life, we decided to keep you as the American Dragon." Councillor Andam replies.

"Thank you." Jake replies.

"Mom, please, give Dad another chance." Haley asks.

"Haley, aren't you afraid of him anymore?" Susan asks, surprised at Haley's change of behavior.

"Jake took me on a dream trip to meet Dad and we sorted things over." Haley explains.

"Well, okay." Susan replies. "But harm our kids and you'll regret it."

"Okay." Jonathan replies.

**Sorry if this chapter became longer than expected. Please review.**


	6. Rose

**Chapter 6: Rose**

The Longs are back at their home. "Mom, now you're accepting Dad, will you accept Rose?"

"Don't push your luck, mister." Susan replies. "And, even if I did, what good would it be? She'll be taken out of her previous life just like your Dad has been taken away from his. It's a needed precaution. I'd do the same thing if I ever believed it to be necessary to keep the Huntsclan from taking any of my children from me by either slaying them or recruiting them."

"Don't worry, Jakers." Jonathan comments. "Once she becomes an adult, she can leave the program. Until then, you still have the dream realm."

"Thanks, Dad." Jake replies.

**LINE BREAK – The Dream Realm**

"Hi, Jake." Rose says.

"Hi, babe." Jake replies.

"How's your family going?" Rose asks.

"Mom and Haley are starting to accept Dad." Jake explains. "There's even hope for you, if you get back."

"What do you mean by _if_?" Rose asks.

"Dad had to say goodbye to everyone he met at his previous life when the FBI placed his family under protection." Jake explains. "If yours do the same, you won't be allowed to see me outside the dream realm until you become an adult and opts to leave the protection."

"Then it's a case of _when_ I get back." Rose corrects her boyfriend. "The Huntsmaster also appeared in the dream realm and told me I became a liability to the Huntsclan when I got the attention of the human media. You'll see. Soon I'll be there to help you in battle without having to hide myself from the Huntsclan."

"No, you won't." Jake replies.

"Jake, are you underestimating my fighting skills?" Rose asks. "Remember why I didn't slay you that last time other than the cupid arrow thing I really tried to."

"No." Jake replies. "If the Huntsclan gets word that you're helping dragons, they'll go after you for treason."

"Point taken." Rose sadly replies. "Well, if we ever have kids who bear the birthmark I'll train them to help."

"Huh?" Jake asks, shocked at the idea a child of his will have the birthmark.

"The Huntsclan told me our mission is to protect the humanity from the magical creatures." Rose explains. "By what I recall, the Dark Dragon is the reason the Huntsclan believes all magical creatures should be destroyed for the sake of the human race. I still can help by training a warrior who won't be blinded by this hatred."

"No offence, Rose." Jake replies. "I'm sure I'd love any child of ours with or without the hutnsclan birthmark but I'm sure they'll all become dragons. I mean, look at my family. My sister and I are dragons."

"Only two children of this kind of parentage aren't enough to make me sure all others will be dragons instead of bearing the birthmark." Rose replies.

"Well, we'll discuss it when you get back." Jake replies. "See you next dream."

"Bye."

In the next morning, Jake is helping Lao Shi at Canal Street Electronics when someone enters it.

"Welcome to Ca... Rose?" Jake asks, surprised to see her. "I thought the witness relocation program would not let you see me. Or are you here just to say goodbye?"

"Actually, my family decided not to go into hiding." Rose explains. "We'll be able to see each other outside the dream realm."

"Wonderful." Jake exclaims. "See you at school."

"Actually, I'll be transfered to the school my sister attends." Rose explains. "We'll only be able to see each other after classes but not too many days. My parents are concerned about my studies."

"And about you dating a dragon." Jake adds.

"I never told them about that." Rose says. "They wouldn't believe unless I actually show them a magical creature or you decide to tell them yourself."

"Not going to happen." Jake replies.

Trixie and Spud then enter the store and see Rose. "What is she doing here?" Trixie asks.

"Ahhhhh, the Huntsgirl is back." Spud yells. "Run, Jake. She's gonna slay you."

"Don't sweat it, Spud." Jake replies. "She's on our side now, remember?"

"Yes, but does the Dragon Council know it?" Spud asks.

"Don't worry, young ones." Lao Shi explains. "I went to the Dragon Council after she told me about her return"

"You knew it?" Jake asks, shocked.

"She wanted to surprise you and asked the old man not to tell, kid." Fu explains.

"Anyway, and they said that, for helping us to keep three of the Aztec Skulls away from the Huntsclan, they granted her pardon for all her crimes against the magical community." Lao Shi adds and gives Rose a paper. "This is your pardon certificate."

"Thank you, Lao Shi." Rose says.

"Jakey, now it's allright between you and that Rose girl, wanna hit the half pipe with us?" Trixie asks.

"May I join?" Rose asks.

"Rosey, you're not the skateboarding type." Trixie scoffs. "You don't even have a skateboard."

"I can rent equipment from the skate park, right?" Rose asks. They then go to the skate park, where she impresses them with her skills. After that, they go to Familio Festevedro for a snack.

"Rose, I never thought you were that good." Trixie comments.

"Yeah." Jake angrily replies. "Good enough to attract practically every skater boy in the park."

"Well, if you lose me, you can pick one of those girls you attracted, dragon boy." Rose replies with a malicious smile.

"Rose, you're the only girl to me." Jake says.

"And I love you too much to leave you for a fan." Rose replies. "Albeit I don't understand why Trixie doesn't seem to get as many as I got. Not only she's also good but she _is_ available."

"Oh, that's because Trixie is not so" Spud starts explaining until he notices the glares from his friends, specially Trixie's angry one. "Uh, never mind."

"Rose, Dad told me to ask if you'd like to become his sparring partner." Jake comments. "Nothing serious, he says. Only movement practices. It seems that even if he doesn't hate dragons anymore he still misses something from that life."

"It's a ninja warrior thing, Jake." Rose replies. "We feel the urge of exercising ourselves to remain in shape. Tell your Dad I'll find some spare time."

"Yo, Roselicious." Brad says as he appears. "The Bradster is happy you didn't leave town but the Bradster thought you'd leave town."

"Brad, how did you find me?" Rose asks, annoyed at the jock's presence.

"The Bradster saw you with those losers." Brad replies. "Why don't you stop hanging around with them and starts dating the Bradster?"

"Because _the Bradster_ is a jerkster." Rose replies.

"Good one, Rose." Jake replies.

"In that case, Roselicious, the Bradster heard you have a twin sister." Brad comments. "Does she have a better taste than yours? Even better, you both could date the Bradster. One girl for each arm."

"Only a true jerk would suggest something like that." Rose replies, unknowingly hurting Jake, who had a similar idea regarding the Oracle Twins. "You don't see Spud having this idea about Sara and Kara."

"Fine, then." Brad says and then leaves.

"Rose, why did you mention me?" Jake asks.

"Did you forget their cover story at school?" Rose asks, reminding Jake that Brad believes the twins to be his cousins.

"Oh, right." Jake replies.

**I guess this is all. Jake is free to date Rose. His family accepts the truth about his father. This fic ends here. To be honest, I'd only made this fic because I'm upset that most of Jonathan is a slayer fics I've seen were left unfinished. Maybe I'll make a sequel. Please review.**


End file.
